


Silent Cries

by KhaosDancer



Series: Happily ever after [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosDancer/pseuds/KhaosDancer
Summary: Shiro and Curtis arrive at a secluded cabin in the woods for their honeymoon, intent on spending the time alone and relaxing together and just enjoying their honeymoon. However things never go as planned for the savior of the universe and it's up to him to save himself and his new husband from someone who once meant everything to him. Can he do what is necessary to save them? Or will he fail to protect what he loves most?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Shiro/Curtis story and they will be endgame. Do not read if you don't like Shirtus or Curtis as this fic and the series it belongs to all feature it heavily.  
> Also if you like Keith and Sheith, don't read because well...you'll see why.

“So..we're going to the ship.. for our honeymoon?”Curtis asked with a bemused smile as he looked over at his husband who was currently driving them toward the Garrison. Raising an eyebrow at Takashi's cryptic little grin and head shake he frowned thoughtfully.  
“Well then where are we going Takashi? You're obviously driving us to..oh..nevermind..”He trailed off as Takashi drove right by the Garrison.  
“Telling would ruin the surprise Curtis..and I want you to be excited! Because I am.”Came the laughing reply from the pale haired man, causing Curtis to shake his head with a fond but exasperated sigh.  
“I can't even get a hint? Lance packed my suitcase, Pidge stole all my electronics, terrible action by the way, stealing a Coms officers communicator.”He started to rant, huffing playfully as Takashi snorted at him.  
“Even Hunk and Coran were in on it! Keeping me distracted with random trivia about Weblums and Yalmors.”He finished with a sigh, the small frown on his face fading as Takashi reached over and took his hand, his robotic fingers brushing over the silver band on his finger.  
“I'm sorry for all the secrets love..but I want this to be perfect..something for just us..away from work and everything..so we can have our time..just for us. After the fiasco at our wedding..”Takashi cut off with a dark frown as he remembered the incident that had occurred and was only dragged out of the memory at the feel of Curtis linking their fingers together and squeezing his hand gently. “Anyway..I want us time..no work, no space..no communications with the outside world..”He smiled, flashing him a loving look before focusing back on the road.  
“No Keith..”His mind added rather unhelpfully, making his mood darken again as he thought of their wedding day..

\---

“So..you're really going through with this huh?”  
Looking up with a confused frown, Shiro peered behind himself through the mirror to see Keith leaning against the doorframe with an unreadable expression on his face. Letting out a sigh, Shiro fixed his bowtie before turning to face him.  
“I am Keith, I love Curtis a lot..he understands me..and he helped me through some pretty dark times.. plus he doesn't try change who I am..”He said with a happy little grin.  
Scoffing, Keith walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.  
“He understands you..he helped you..doesn't try to change you.”Keith parroted with a sneer, making Shiro frown at him, starting to get annoyed at how Keith was acting.  
“What is your problem Keith? You haven't been yourself this past year and a half. You've been extremely rude to Curtis for no reaso-”  
“No reason!? NO REASON!? HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! HE IS NO ONE!”Keith suddenly yelled, getting into Shiro's personal space, pressing the taller male against the mirror.  
“Not like I do..”He breathed before suddenly leaning in and kissing him with an angry sort of passion before Shiro could even react.

\--

“-Kashi? Earth to Takashi, you there?”  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Takashi jolted a little and looked around in confusion before quickly righting himself as he realized in his daze he had started to drive off course.  
“Heh, sorry Curtis..I got distracted by something..”He said lamely, flushing as Curtis hummed knowingly.  
“I know Takashi..you're lucky no one else is driving this way..”He teased before looking concerned.  
“Are you still thinking about what happened with..”He trailed off with a wince as Takashi's jaw clenched.  
“I'll take that as a yes..”Curtis sighed and squeezed his hand gently.  
“I'm not mad at you Takashi..you couldn't have known what he was planning..you didn't do anything wrong.”He soothed, giving his husband a small smile, making Takashi relax a little and smile sadly.  
“I Know you don't Curtis..I know..I just..I should have seen it coming, I've known Keith for a long time. I should have seen the signs..seen how he looked at you..at..me. But I didn't see it..or maybe I didn't want to.”He shook his head and stared at the road ahead of them.  
“Takashi..No one saw the signs..no one noticed how much our wedding was affecting him..don't blame yourself. Okay? You can't be blamed for his actions.”Curtis whispered softly as he rubbed his fingers in small circles on the back of his robotic hand.  
Relaxing, Takashi turned his head a little and smiled at him.  
“You're right..as always Curtis..now, let's change the subject, this is meant to be our honeymoon..lets not sour it anymore..”  
“Damn right we won't let it. This is all about Mr and Mr Shirogane, I personally don't want to be thinking of problems in the past. Now, let's do roadtrip karaoke!”

Pulling onto a dirt road that led deep into a forest sometime later, Curtis jerked awake from his nap and looked around curiously.  
“Are we camping? Takashi, you hate camping.”He chuckled and yawned, stretching his arms as best he could.  
“No, not camping..but we'll be staying out here..I know how much you like being surrounded by nature and there are some amazing trails for hiking so I was thinking we could do that.”Takashi smiled as he drove down the winding road.  
“You did this for me? Takashi..you're so sweet..but what about stuff for you to do?”He asked as he took his hand and held it.  
“There's a hidden lagoon near where we are staying, and caves..I was thinking of swimming and cave diving. So see? Stuff for me to do as well.”Came the reply from the white haired man, causing Curtis to chuckle.  
“Oh of course, I should have known you'd choose a place that has at least one thrilling attraction.”He laughed with a fond smile at how much of a thrill seeker his husband was.  
“I was thinking we could cave dive together? And hike together as well, so we both do what each of us like doing?”Takashi suggested with a happy smile.  
“I thought that was the entire idea of honeymoons? Doing things we love and relaxing and getting to have time together?”Curtis laughed softly and smiled at him before nodding at Takashi's grin. “I'd love too..I want to see what's so fascinating about caves, plus hiking and exploring nature with you would be fun. Perhaps we can even bird watch as well?”He mused thoughtfully before his eyes widened and he gasped as Takashi finally stopped the car in front of a beautiful log cabin. “Oh my God.. Takashi..this is perfect.”He breathed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and looked around at the picturesque scenery.  
“I'm glad you approve..it's Iverson's holiday cabin but he lent it to us for our honeymoon.”Shiro smiled as he got out as well and walked over to hug him, melting in his arms as Curtis hugged him tightly and enveloped him in his warmth.  
“I love it Takashi..but what I love more..is that we are together..just the two of us.”Curtis smiled warmly, looking into his eyes lovingly.  
“Together forever..Mr Shirogane.”He smiled and blushed lightly at the happy, awe filled smile that bloomed on Curtis’ face at the name.  
“Forever..I love you Takashi Shirogane..”Curtis breathed and nuzzled him gently, huffing happily as Takashi kissed his cheek.  
“And I love you too, Curtis Shirogane..”He replied before letting out a surprised laugh as he was suddenly scooped up into his husband's arms.  
“Curtis! What are you doing!?”He exclaimed with a laugh and wrapped his arms around Curtis' shoulders, grinning up at him as Curtis carried him up to the cabin.  
“I'm carrying my bride over the threshold!”  
“Curtis! I'm not a bride!”  
Laughing, Curtis fumbled with the door for a moment, thanking Takashi with a kiss to his temple as the man used his robotic hand to open the door for them, he carried him inside and grinned as he looked around the simple, but beautifully decorated living space.  
"You are now Takashi..my bride."Curtis chuckled as he gently set Takashi back onto his feet.  
"I'll be your bride if you be mine."Takashi grinned at him and cupped his cheek with one hand while the other tugged him closer, pressing their bodies flush together.  
"Mmmm I believe we can come to some sort of arrangement.."Curtis purred with a devious grin before winking as he captured his lips in a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around him tightly..unpacking their clothes could wait..they had other, more important things to do..


	2. Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nighttime visit from Keith reveals a sinister plan and dark intentions..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> I'm sorry if Keith seems so out of character! I'm torturing myself making my boy so evil but there is a reason for it.

“Shiro..please..more..”  
“Heh..you like that huh? How about this?”  
“Oh God.. yes..yes like that..more..”  
“Haha..you look so good spread out beneath me..”  
“Mmm..Shiro..”  
“Keith..”

Blue grey eyes snap open, shaking off his little day dream and stared darkly through the window, safely hidden in the shadow of the large willow tree as he watched the two men making love, blissfully unaware of his watching eyes.  
“He doesn't deserve you Shiro..he is nothing..”He growled lowly, daring to move a little closer as he glared hatefully at the man who dared to touch his Shiro.  
“I'll show you..I will..I'll make you see that I'm the one for you..not him..you'll see…”He whispered, tracing his eyes over the pale form of his beloved, admiring the way his skin gleamed and shined beneath the candle light. He hated that he wasn't the one writhing and grinding beneath Shiro, that he wasn't the one pulling such delicious moans and sounds from the larger man. But he knew..he knew one day he will be..he'll make him happier then Curtis ever would..  
“Even if I have to kill him..I'll do it..I'll do anything for you..I'll make you happy..”

The floorboards creaked gently beneath his feet as he crept silently through the cabin, his eyes flicking over the clothes strewn down the hall leading to the bedroom and he knelt slowly, picking up a black singlet and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of cinnamon and sakura flowers as well as something that was purely Shiro. He smiled, taking another deep smell before recoiling with a grimace of distaste as he picked up the scent of another man and threw the shirt to the ground and stood up.  
Hearing a grunt coming from the bedroom he narrowed his eyes and headed in that direction after waiting a moment to make sure no one was awake.  
Gently pushing open the door he peeked inside, staring at the two men who laid entangled in each others arms before he crept closer, barely sparing Curtis a glance as he made his way silently over to the bed, kneeling carefully by Shiro's side and sighed softly as he watched the man sleep, carefully reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, delighting at the softness of his hair.  
He froze for a moment as Shiro twitched and moved slightly in his sleep, a small frown crossing his face before he settled again.  
“Shiro..I love you..you are mine okay? Mine..not his and you'll figure that out soon..I promise..”He whispered under his breath, his eyes locked onto Shiro's sleeping face, committing every detail to memory.

“Mmm..Kashi..”  
His eyes flashed and he barely restrained himself from growling as he heard the whispered sleep talk from the other man and he stood silently, stalking to the other side of the bed and stared down at Curtis.  
“You ruined everything..you killed Adam..you took Shiro from me..took the only person who gave me a chance..you just came in and stole him..”He growled lowly, watching as Curtis twitched at the sound of his voice.  
“I'm going to kill you..I'll make it slow..make you feel the pain I felt..maybe..”He trailed off as he unsheathed his knife and knelt by the bed.  
“Maybe I'll cut out your heart..because that's what you did to me..when you stole him.”He cried silently, his hand shaking as he held the knife to Curtis’ throat, watching as the darker male snored away, unaware of the danger he was in.  
“You're no one..no one at all..but you were able to take him from me. Who the hell do you think you are?”He growled, pressing the knife to his throat a little harder, watching as Curtis whimpered in his sleep, his eyes fluttering as he threatened to wake up and Keith froze, gently moving the knife away, holding his breath until the man quieted and rolled onto his side and wrapped himself around Shiro.  
“Enjoy him while you can Curtis..your time is coming..”He growled as he stood up, re-sheathing the knife as he backed away from the bed.  
“And it will be sooner than you think.”He smirked as he peered around the room, looking for any indication of what they had planned for the week, he needed to know so he could begin his plans..and if all goes well..Shiro would be his before the end.  
His eyes landed on a small journal on Shiro's bedside table and he crept over, gently picking it up and flicked through it, occasionally checking to make sure they were still asleep.  
“Oh Shiro..still planning every single detail..so predictable..but that's what I love about you..and it's also what's going to make you mine. Finally after all this waiting..”He whispered as he read the list of activities Shiro had planned, his eyes resting on a particular one.  
“Cave diving? So many things could go wrong with that..a simple slip or frayed rope..and well..accidents happen.”He murmured before putting the book back in the right place and kneeling back down, tracing his fingers gently over Shiro's lips, remembering when he felt them on his own.

\---

“Not like I do..”He breathed before suddenly leaning in and kissing him with an angry sort of passion before Shiro could even react. He wrapped his arms around him, forcing Shiro's struggling arms down and pressed further against him, he could feel Shiro struggling but he knew that Shiro was just surprised and was enjoying it.  
“I love you Shiro..I always have..you should be with me. Not Curtis.”He growled as he pulled back, starting to kiss and bite at Shiro's jaw as the man struggled.  
“Keith! Get off!”Shiro cried, shoving Keith away and wiping his mouth as he stared at him.  
“What is going on here!?”  
“Curtis!”

\--

 

“I know you only pulled away because he came in..you felt guilty that he saw..so I understand..”He whispered, brushing his thumb against Shiro's lips.  
“Curtis? “ts too late..sleepy..”Shiro mumbled against Keith's thumb, his breath ghosting against the digit and making Keith shiver softly at the feeling even though his heart twisted angrily at the name the man whispered.  
“It'll be my name on your lips soon..”He murmured, pulling back and licking his thumb before he turned to leave, snatching a shirt from Shiro's suitcase on his way out and held it close.  
“I'll see you both soon..real soon..”He whispered, looking over his shoulder at Shiro one last time before leaving as silently as he came. His mind forming all sorts of plans, how to win Shiro, how to deal with Curtis..everything had to go right.  
Smiling, he sniffed the shirt as he held it close while moving silently back to where he was staying.  
“He'll be angry for a while..but he'll soon forget about it and Curtis..now I need to get started on my plans..” He said to himself as he rubbed the fabric of the shirt between his fingers.  
“I need climbing equipment..and rope..lots of it.”


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows you don't get in the way of a hunter and his prey..but what if his prey is the love of your life?

Takashi awoke with a gasp, his hand flying to his lips as he looked around, feeling like something was wrong, his frantic heart beating only slowing as his restlessly flickering eyes couldn't see anything amiss in the bedroom and he let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.  
“Takashi? What's wrong? Nightmare?”  
Looking down at Curtis when he heard his husband's sleep groggy voice, he relaxed and leaned down, kissing Curtis' forehead gently and smiling when he felt his lovers strong arms wrap around his shoulders.  
“something like that..I had a bad feeling..but I can't remember what it was for.”He admitted with a sigh, burying his face into Curtis' sleep warmed neck before frowning as he noticed an odd faded red line.  
“What's this? I can't remember it from last night?”He asked, running this thumb over the faint line, causing Curtis to frown in confusion and sit up.  
“No idea..I must have tried stealing the blankets again.. and caught them around my neck..”The darker man mumbled as he ran his own fingers over the odd markings before he shrugged.  
“I'm sure it's nothing Takashi. How about we go for a shower then have some breakfast? I'll cook.”Curtis grinned, tweaking Takashi's nose, making him laugh before kissing him.  
“Why can't I cook?”Takashi chuckled as he stood up after gently extracting himself from Curtis' hold and stretched.  
“Oh no. I heard tales from..well from everyone at the Garrison about you burning water and melting fridges while cooking noodles.”Curtis teased with a wink as he got up as well and went to fetch clothes from his suitcase.  
“Hey, that was one time Curtis. And I didn't fully melt that fridge..just..most of it..”Shiro mumbled with a dark blush while going through his case with a frown.  
“Where's my blue shirt? I thought I packed it..”He sighed in disappointment before shaking his head and grabbing a different one.  
“Aw you didn't bring it? Pity..your tits look great in it.”Curtis teased with a saucy wink and walked past Takashi, grinning at the dark blush his husband had on his face before he smirked and slapped his ass and bolted toward the bathroom while laughing maniacally.  
“Curtis! Come back here!”

\---

“Mmm that was quite..refreshing.”Takashi smiled as he sat at the small table in the kitchen while toweling his hair dry and watching the way Curtis danced happily around the room while making waffles for their breakfast.  
“It really was, I wish we didn't run out of hot water. Kind of weird how it just cut out.”Curtis hummed thoughtfully.  
“I saw the note Iverson left, he said he made sure the gas tank for the hot water was full.”He added, making Takashi frown at that.  
“I can go check it while you make breakfast, shouldn't take too long.”He said as he stood up, dropping the towel on the table and headed toward the back door.  
“Don’t take too long Kashi. I know how much you like your waffles warm!”Curtis called out as Takashi went outside.  
“I won't!”  
Smiling to himself, he headed down the stone path that led to the shed with the gas tanks and power box.  
“That's odd..”He mused to himself as he saw the lock on the door had been cut and a sense of foreboding washed over himself as he gently pushed the door open and peered into the shed, checking all the corners for anyone inside before he walked in. Checking out the tanks, his bad feeling got worse as he saw that the tube had been cut.  
“Something isn't right here…”He murmured, kneeling down to inspect the tank when the door suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang.

\---

“Keith! Get off!”Shiro cried, shoving Keith away and wiping his mouth as he stared at him.  
“What is going on here!?”  
“Curtis!”  
His eyes wide in shock, Curtis took in the scene, Shiro leaning against the mirror, staring at him with a panicked and worried look on his face and Keith smirking and angry as he eyed him.  
“What do you thinks going on Curtis?”Keith spat as he stared at the darker man. “Shiro's chosen me..he loves me.”  
“I.. I think you should leave Keith..You are no longer welcome at this wedding..”Curtis said firmly, not rising to the bait as he looked at Shiro, who gave him a sad look.  
“Leave? Me? No! You should leave! We don't want you here! You killed Adam! You stole Shiro from me!”Keith yelled, stunning Curtis at his hateful words and stopping the man in his tracks.  
“Enough Keith! You are way out of line!”Shiro roared in anger, his eyes dark with rage and shock.

\---

Humming to himself as he put the finishing touches on the plate of waffles and set them on the table.  
“Where are you Takashi? Taking your time..”He mumbled as he peered out the window fretfully before huffing and heading to the back door.  
“I swear to God Takashi, if you're about to jump out and scare me, I'll kick your perky ass..”He muttered as he walked outside, not noticing the tall figure that crept into the kitchen as he left.  
“Takashi!? Where are you!?”He yelled, looking around as he walked down the path, a little perturbed by the almost sinister shadows the trees were casting over the path.  
“Takashi! Where-”  
“Curtis!? Babe! I'm kinda-Stuck!”  
“What? Your stuck!?”He called back with a raised brow, following his lovers shouts and curses to the small shed and unlatched the lock.  
“How did you lock yourself in?”He asked in amusement as he opened the door, coming face to face with Takashi's sheepish and embarrassed face.  
“I didn't put the door stop in..and I guess it decided to lock itself.”  
Chuckling at Takashi's adorable expression, Curtis pulled him into a hug and kissed him sweetly.  
“Kashi..there is a window..and you have your prosthetic..you could have opened the door with it.”He chuckled in amusement, watching as Takashi's face darkened and he groaned.  
“Oh my God.. why didn't I think of that?”He moaned in embarrassment, dropping his head to rest on Curtis’ shoulder.  
“You're not the brightest tool in the shed babe.”He snorted at his bad joke, making the other man laugh as well and kiss his cheek.  
“You dork. Come on, let's go eat, then we can go on that hike.”Takashi smiled, nuzzling his cheek before putting his arm around him and started to lead the way back up the path.  
“Wait! Did you check the tank?”Curtis asked, looking back over his shoulder at the shed as Takashi steered them back down the path.  
“Yeah, turns out Iverson filled up the wrong tank, so I swapped it over to the reserve tank. It's smaller so we'll need to conserve hot water until we can get a new tank in.”He replied, his grip tightening a little as he walked them inside, not wanting to let on what he had seen. He didn't want to worry Curtis..not yet at least.  
“Oh..that was pre-”  
“What the hell!?”  
Looking around in horror, Curtis stared at the dead rabbit that was laying eviscerated on the kitchen floor and nearly vomited at the smell and sight.  
“How the fuck did-?”Takashi gasped, feeling a cold chill go up his spine as he crept toward the rabbit, gently nudging it with his boot.  
“Maybe it was attacked by a fox? And managed to get in here before dying?”Curtis suggested, trying to ignore the fact that there was no blood outside..and the door was closed.  
“Yeah..Maybe..that..that's.. that must of been what happened..”He replied, his eyes locked on the very clinical cuts that covered the brown fur of the rabbit.. trying not to compare how similar the shade was to Curtis’ hair.  
Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat as he dimly watched Curtis start to clean up the rabbit..he realized what it was. A warning.. and a threat.  
“Curtis..How..how about we stay in for today? Watch movies instead?”He suggested numbly, watching as Curtis looked up with a nervous look he was sure mirrored his own.  
“S-sure..that sounds good..don't want to hike when a hungry fox is hunting.”Curtis agreed, giving a nervous smile before he gagged as he put the corpse in a garbage bag.  
“Yeah..no one wants to get in the middle of a hunt..”He replied, looking out the window, watching the shadows of the forest..feeling like they were watching him back.


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse and now the two newlyweds when they find themselves trapped and cut off from any help they could have had..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I got a serious case of writers block. I hope you like the latest chapter and leave a comment if you want! I'd love to hear any feedback!

Slowly waking up, Takashi looked around with a groggy frown and rubbed his stiff neck. The low music coming from the menu screen of the movie he and Curtis had fallen asleep watching the only sound breaking the cold morning air and he frowned, feeling somewhat on edge. Standing up, he looked down at the other end of the couch where Curtis was sleeping soundly, curled up into a ball with all the blankets and he smiled softly before looking around the empty living room, his eyes cat on the open back door which he could just see from his spot near the couch.  
“I thought I closed you..”He murmured to himself, eyeing the door with no small amount of suspicion before he slowly crossed the room and made it to the door, staring out over the spacious yard, his eyes settled on the trees of the forest before he shook his head and closed the door with a soft clicking sound and after a moment of hesitation, locked it.  
“Calm down Takashi..”He muttered to himself and shook his head before checking the time.  
“7 am..Iverson should be awake by now..I'll call him and see if he can bring out a new tank..”  
Nodding at his decision, he crossed back across the house to where he had left his phone on the coffee table before he froze in confusion as he noticed it missing. Frowning, he looked around the couch and the table, even checking under everything to make sure it didn't fall on the floor before huffing.  
“Mmm..Kashi? Wha?”  
Looking up as he heard Curtis' sleep slurred tone he forced himself to relax and leaned over him and kissed his cheek.  
“Morning sleepy head..”He whispered, smiling as Curtis' tired face split into a grin and he opened his eyes.   
“Morning..what are you doing? You sound like you're tearing the place apart.”Curtis yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“I'm looking for my phone, I want to call Iverson about getting a new tank.”He responded before kissing his cheek, laughing softly as Curtis screwed his nose up in playful disgust.   
“Haha eww your breath stinks. Go brush your teeth before kissing me. And your phone? I think it's in the bedroom..I think I heard it ringing last night.”Curtis yawned as he stretched his arms out and smiled down at Takashi.  
“The bedroom? Hmm..I guess that makes sense..I'll go call Iverson..and brush my teeth.”He hummed with a small chuckle as he stood up, tugging Curtis up with him when the other man held his hand out to him.  
“You do that.. I'm going to brush my teeth before making breakfast..”Curtis smiled, tapping his cheek lightly before wandering off in the direction of the bathroom, making Takashi snort and watch him go in amusement.  
"Maybe I should brush my teeth too..actually yes I really should don't want a repeat of our wedding kiss.."

\--

“Leave? Me? No! You should leave! We don't want you here! You killed Adam! You stole Shiro from me!”Keith yelled, stunning Curtis at his hateful words and stopping the man in his tracks.  
“Enough Keith! You are way out of line!”Shiro roared in anger, his eyes dark with anger as he stared at Keith, who merely glared back fiercely, anger and something else burning in his eyes.  
“I'm out of line!? Your the one betraying Adam by marrying the man who killed him!”Keith snarled back before letting out a shocked and pained grunt as with a heavy “twunk” sound, Shiro had slapped the smaller man across the face.  
Bringing his hand to his reddened cheek, Keith stared at Shiro in heartbroken shock.  
“Shiro? I-”  
“No Keith..I don't want to hear anymore from you..I want you to leave. Now.”

\--

"Takashi..can..can you come here?"  
Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly rushed off down the hall as he heard Curtis' strained and worried voice.  
"Curtis? What is it?"He called out, freezing as he entered the bathroom.   
"I..I don't think it was a fox Takashi.."Curtis managed to whisper, his blue eyes locked on the mutilated rabbit hanging from the shower curtain.  
Takashi didn't answer, his own eyes locked on the picture on the counter and he swallowed fearfully, his eyes unable to look away from the picture of him and Curtis sleeping on the couch, Curtis' face scratched out and a single bloody fingerprint marring the surface of the photograph.   
"Curtis..we need to leave.."He whispered, reaching out and taking his husband's hand and pulling him to his side.

The taller man nodded as he squeezed his hand and the two backed out of the bathroom, stopping momentarily to grab the car keys and their phones from the bedroom, they quickly made their way back down the hall with Curtis trying to call Iverson.  
"No signal, nothings going through."He frowned, jolting and running into Takashi's broad back as the man stopped in the doorway.  
"I don't think we're going anywhere.."  
Curtis stared at the car, its engine completely removed and all the wheels slashed and nodded in shock.  
"I..Takashi..what the hell is going on?"He demanded, turning to stare at the white haired man who shook his head hopelessly.  
"I don't know..Curtis..but we can't stay here.."He responded, looking around the yard for any one before he headed down off the porch and over to the car.  
"I know that..someone was in the house with us Takashi..what do they want with us?"Curtis frowned, standing by Takashi's side and looking around at the silent forest that surrounded them on all sides.  
Takashi shivered at that, remembering the picture he had seen on the counter and his mind couldn't help but flash back to the final words he had heard from someone he had once called brother. It must have shown on his face because he soon felt Curtis' hand on his shoulder and he sighed.  
"Kashi..I'm sure he didn't mean it..he was upset and hurt..just give him time.."  
Shaking his head, Takashi threw down the ruined spark plug he had picked up and sighed as he stood up.  
"He meant it Curtis..you don't know him like I do..or I thought I knew him.."  
"You really think he's the one doing this?"  
Looking into his husband's eyes, Takashi took his hands and pulled him close, putting their foreheads together.  
"I don't want to think it Curtis..I really don't..but.it has to be him Curtis..his doing this, trying to hurt you..and if we don't leave now.. someone will get hurt..and I swear to you..it won't be you.."Takashi whispered as he held him close, kissing his cheek as Curtis wrapped his arms around him.  
"You can't Takashi..you can't promise that and you can't hurt him..he's your brother and you love him.."Curtis whispered as he held him close, leaning heavily into Takashi's arms.  
"For you..I'd do anything Curtis..I do still love him, he's my brother..but if he hurts you..or tries..then not even my love for him will save him."  
His arms tightened around the pale haired man and he sighed, resting his head on Takashi's shoulder as he stared out into the forest.  
"Hurting him will hurt you Takashi..I can't let you do that."  
"Then what am I supposed to do Curtis? I can't hurt him but I can't let him hurt you..how am I supposed to protect you?"  
Curtis shook his head and cupped his cheek.   
"You'll find a way Takashi..you always find a way.."  
"I don't think I can this time Curtis..I feel..trapped.."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any comments and feed back please let me hear them as I always love feedback and constructive criticism.


End file.
